1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to a bolting device and method. More particularly, the present invention relates to a bolting device and method for attaching and removing a toilet seat to or from a toilet bowl basin.
2. Background Information
Once a toilet seat is fastened to a toilet bowl basin, it is difficult to clean the areas surrounding the toilet seat where the seat is connected to the toilet bowl basin. If one wishes to clean those hard to reach areas, the toilet seat must be removed by first disengaging the seat from the basin. Disengaging the seat typically involves removing two nuts which are located underneath the outer wings of the toilet bowl basin. Removing these nuts is often a difficult task. For instance, the person removing the toilet seat, in order to have sufficient access to the nuts connecting the seat to the basin, may need to lay on his or her back on the floor of the bathroom. Once the person positions his or her body to access the nut, that person must thereafter maneuver his or her hand into a comfortable position for rotation and removal of the nut. However, the nut may be fastened so tightly that a wrench is required to remove the nut. The use of a wrench makes it more difficult to remove the nut.
If the cleaning person is successful in removing the seat from the toilet bowl basin, this person must repeat his or her acrobatics to attach the seat to the toilet bowl basin after cleaning is complete. Due to the nuisance in removing and attaching toilet seats, those hard-to-reach areas of toilets are often neglected, resulting in a build up of filth. Such an unsanitary and unhygienic condition in a bathroom may lead to the spread of disease. The device of the present invention also greatly speeds up the cleaning process.
Moreover, typical toilet seats often do not feel sufficiently secured to toilet bowl basins, and therefore toilet seats often have a certain degree of "play". This is because the diameter of the toilet seat bolt which extends through the hole in the toilet bowl basin is usually much smaller than the diameter of the basin hole. The difference in diameter thus permits the toilet seat to feel loose and unsecure.
Thus, a need exists for an easily removable and attachable toilet seat connection device. Moreover, a need exists for a toilet seat connector which fastens a toilet seat tightly to a toilet bowl basin.